


April Second

by BerthaMason



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerthaMason/pseuds/BerthaMason
Summary: Inspired by the @reylo_prompts "Rey is sitting at a bar and takes off her wedding ring. A tall man (Kylo/Ben, it's up to you) sit next to her and they start flirting. Smut ensues..."This is my first time writing something smutty so don't expect to get too excited. I tried XD
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 56





	April Second

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geekmystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmystic/gifts).



It had been a long Thursday at the office for Rey and her fellow co-workers at Alliance Marketing, so she happily accepted the invitation to join them for after-work drinks. 

"First round's on us," Finn declared happily with his arm around Poe as the rest of the group filed into the bar. Rey slid into a booth in the back, followed by Rose and their newest co-worker, Kaydel. Gwen pulled an empty chair from the bar and sat herself at the end of the table. "There's plenty of room for you to sit," Rose pointed to the empty side of the booth. "Maybe for you pipsqueaks, but I don't do booths. Besides, I enjoy looking down at you guys." Gwen gave a playful wink, but everyone laughed knowing she was mostly serious. 

"So Kaydel, how do you like things at Alliance so far?" Rose asked once the laughter had died down.

"Oh, I've had a great time. You guys have contracts with some pretty big companies, so I look forward to working a bit more closely with them. And...it doesn't hurt that there are a lot of hot people who work there."

"Yes! Have you met Hux yet? He's one of the public relations specialists, and he is an absolute dream," Rose grinned, "and there's something about that red hair that really gets me going." They all laughed in response. "What about you," Kaydel asked, looking directly at Rey, "who do you think is hot in the office?"

Rey held up her ring finger and wiggled the silver band in response. 

"Rey is unhappily married," Gwen joked. 

"I'm not unhappily married," Rey said rather unconvincingly.

Gwen held her hands up in defense. "Hey, if you're married, then chances are you're unhappily married." Rose saw the look of doubt wash over Rey's face. "Geez, way to bring the room down Phaz, not everyone else shares your cynical view of the world."

Before anything else could be said on the matter, Finn and Poe reached the table drinks in hand. 

One hour turned into two, and while Rey was genuinely enjoying the company despite Gwen's earlier remark, she couldn't help but fidget with the ring the whole time. The ring couldn't have been more than two ounces, and yet it felt like a giant brick weighing her down, and it wasn't a feeling that could be shrugged off with cheap beer. 

"I would get the next round, but we do have work to do tomorrow," Rose said with a sarcastic tone of disappointment. 

"Oh yeah, what a coincidence!" Poe reached across the table to take a jab at Rose's arm. They slowly but surely made their way out of the booth and were about to leave when something, or rather, someone caught Rey's eyes. He was dressed in all black three-piece suit with raven black hair that loosely waved down his face, just barely passing his ears. To top it all off...he was looking right at her. Rey glanced over to her friends to see if anyone else was paying attention, but they were still wrapped up in whatever story Poe was telling them. She looked back at the towering figure, and he was still staring her down. Rey felt her chest tighten with nerves, but it was nothing compared to what was happening below her pencil skirt.  _ What the hell is wrong with you. Stop it _ . 

Rey looked around the room for the bathroom when Rose called out to her. "Hey, are you okay?" Rey thought for a moment. She was not okay. "Yeah I'm okay, I just have to go to the bathroom. You guys just go on ahead without me."

"Are you sure?"

Rose looked at her with the same loving concern that only a real friend would give to something as innocuous as staying behind to go to the bathroom. Rey looked back to the bar and but the man was gone. She did, however, catch Rose's glance down at her wedding ring, which she was still fidgeting with. 

"Get home safe Rey." Rose leaned in for a hug and walked out the door where the rest of their friends were. After waiting a moment to make sure none of her friends came back in last minute, Rey found herself an empty seat at the bar. The bartender approached soon after, but Rey only asked for a glass of water. 

"You come to a bar, but you only drink water?" A deep voice came sliding into the seat next to her. It was the man from earlier, and Rey dropped her hands to her lap to hide her wedding ring but felt immediately guilty. "Well, at least I didn't show up in a three-piece suit," Rey joked, trying to lighten the intensity of the man beside her. "You think I'm horribly overdressed?"

Rey gave him a once over and took in just how long he was. Her leg twitched instinctively, and she shifted away from him in response. "I wouldn't say horribly, but...it is a bit much, don't you think?"

"I just got off of work."

Rey silently thanked the universe that the stranger changed the subject to something mundane. "And what is it that you do dressed in such a fancy suit?"

"Corporate law."

"Of course." Rey rolled her eyes, but the man seemed amused by her response rather than offended. 

"Look, corporate law, I appreciate the company, but I kind of wanted to be alone for a bit."

"Kylo Ren."

Rey stared blankly at him for a couple of seconds, processing his response. "What?"

"My name is Kylo Ren." 

"Sorry. Kylo Ren," she breathed out his name in a long sigh, savoring how it sounded rolling off of her tongue for the first time, "but, as you already saw from how creepily you were staring at me, I already had company for the night, and I'm not looking for anymore. "

Kylo stretched out his arm and twirled his finger around a strand of hair that had come loose from her ponytail. "Are you sure about that?" He asked encouragingly, letting his thumb graze her cheek. Rey was shocked by the man's brazen behavior, so shocked that she remained still. Or at least that's what she justified to herself. 

The sound of the bartender clearing his throat snapped Rey out of her daze long enough to realize she was allowing someone who was not her husband to touch her, and she was disgusted with herself. Alcohol or no alcohol. 

"Excuse me, but I have to go," Rey mumbled as she slipped out of the barstool and out of the stranger's grip. She hurried down the dimly lit hallway to the single-stall bathroom and leaned over the sink, out of breath from the adrenaline rush. Rey turned on the cold water and splashed some in her face. When she looked up, she jumped, seeing the man from the bar standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and a mischievous look in his eye. 

Rey felt as if she was a mouse that had been placed in the cage of a feeding python, and it was that sensation of being trapped that made her core ache. She squeezed her legs together, and as if taking that as a sign, Kylo entered the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Rey kept her back to him, watching him approach her slowly through the mirror. 

"I didn't catch your name."

"Rey," she gulped. 

"Rey who?"

Rey tried to think, but the only thing that was clear in her mind was how wet she was getting from the mere sound of his voice. "N-n-n-nobody. Just Rey."

"Well," Kylo purred into her ear as he finally closed the distance between them, "Rey nobody, you left that door unlocked for me. Didn't you?" Rey felt as his much larger body pressed her up against the sink and couldn't help but rock her hips back into him. In one swift movement, Kylo grabbed Rey's arms and placed her forearms onto the mirror so that her body would be stretched forward, her ass pressing against him. Rey didn't struggle underneath his weight, and she maintained eye contact with him through the mirror. After a moment settling into the position and feeling as he grew hard, Kylo moved his hand from on top of hers and saw what he had felt pinch him; it was a wedding ring. Rey was sure that noticing the ring would get him to stop, but he only pressed into her harder, causing her to moan. 

"What a dirty little girl I've found. Your poor husband. Does he know what a filthy slut you are?"

Rey looked at her ring as she spoke. "No, he doesn't."

"And did the filthy slut leave the door unlocked, hoping that I would follow her?"

"Yes," she gasped as he rocked his hips into her. Rey could very clearly feel the throbbing heat of his cock through her clothes, and it took everything within her not to rush the moment. Kylo rubbed the wedding ring between his fingers as he bent his knees to get his cock better lined up at her core. 

"Were you looking for somebody to fuck you? Huh?" 

Rey closed her eyes and took in every sensation. His bulge pressing into her, her hips being poked by the corners of the sink, the stretch of her arms being held up in front of her, it was all too much. She couldn't answer him even if she tried. 

Just then, she felt a large hand wrap around her neck, and her heart began to race even faster. 

"When I ask you a question, you answer. Do you understand me?" 

"Yes," she whimpered.

"Yes?" 

"Yes, sir, I understand." 

Kylo rewarded her answer with another deep thrust and loosened the grip around her neck. He removed her hand from the mirror, which allowed them to both stand straight up. The hand that held her throat snaked down the waistband of her skirt and down to her soaking core. "I know you want me to fuck you in that tight little pussy of yours," he said into her ear as he slowly began stroking her from on top of her panties, "but I'm not going to." Shivers ran down her spine as she watched Kylo's hand move against her in the mirror. She didn't understand why this is what she wanted, but she surrendered to it. 

Rey could feel the pressure between her legs build and watched in amazement as Kylo's hand worked her entire core; his palm kneading her clit, as he teased her entrance with his long fingers. 

"Get on your knees." She heard him command with his hand still down her skirt but didn't move. 

"Get. On. Your. Knees." 

As Rey turned to face him, Kylo removed his hand and let her drop to her knees. He slowly undid his belt and unzipped his pants, watching as the beautiful woman opened her mouth in anticipation of him. "Tell me you want this cock, you want daddy's cock." Just as Rey was reaching for him, she stopped and looked up in confusion. "Or-or not." Rey tried hiding her smile at his comment by lifting his member and letting her tongue graze the bottom side. She wrapped her hand around his base and started stroking him into her mouth. Rey delighted in the small moans she was eliciting from Kylo and took it as confirmation that she was doing a good job. 

"I'm going to fuck your mouth because you don't deserve to be fucked in the pussy." Kylo placed a hand under Rey's jaw and one on the top of her head, wrapping her ponytail around his hand. With a little moan that she was ready, he began to pump himself into her throat. There was a sigh of relief and pleasure when he felt Rey's throat finally relax around him. "Fuck, that feels so good. You take my cock so well. Don't you?" Kylo pulled out of her and bent down to wrap his hand around her throat. 

"Yes," she was able to whimper through the pleasure that was coursing through her body. 

With both hands on her head, Kylo guided Rey back to him and thrust his hips into her as he gripped her hair. After a couple more pumps, Rey feels him twitch in her mouth and can hear his breathing get deeper. "I'm gonna come in your mouth, and I want you to swallow it all, do you understand?" 

Rey is able to meet his gaze and nods as much as one can while being face fucked. With one final thrust and a deep moan, Kylo holds Rey still with his cock deep in the back of her throat. Rey moaned in response as she feels his warm seed glide down the back of her throat. 

There's a comfortable silence between the two as Kylo pulls out of her and reaches for paper towels and water to wipe Rey's face and his soft member before stuffing it back in his pants. Rey reaches out for Kylo, and he helps her back to her feet.

"Wow...uhhh, wow," is all he can manage while she fixes her ponytail. 

"Come home with me." 

Rey is surprised by the request but doesn't respond. She finishes washing her hands, and when she turns, she sees the handsome stranger standing with his arm outstretched toward her. "Join me," he whispers so quietly Rey is barely able to hear him, "please." 

Taking a look down at her wedding ring, Rey slowly slides it off and stuffs it into her pocket. She didn't care what the consequences would be; she had to get to know whoever this man was. With a genuine smile of contentment as her much smaller hand fit right into his, Kylo led her out of the bathroom, past the suspicious bartender, and into the parking lot to a sleek black sports car. Before she could slip into the seat, Kylo whipped her around and kissed her, something he had wanted to do since he saw her sitting at the booth with her friends. Rey had to tilt her head all the way up to return his kiss, but the softness of his lips rewarded the strain on her neck. Kylo pulled away slowly and let her get into the car.

The drive was silent, except for the light classical music playing over the radio. Rey had been thinking of what to say; was she supposed to say thank you? Should she have asked more questions about this man she had just met? Undecided on what would be less awkward, Rey chose silence. 

Driving up to a modern looking home with large glass walls and a long driveway, Rey could feel the mood shift. As soon as the car was put into park and turned off, she opened her own door which Kylo responded with an eye roll. 

"You could have at least let me open your door," he huffed as he walked over to her side, taking her hand. "Daddy wanted to open my door?" She mocked his earlier comment with a giggle, which made him shake his head. 

Rey confidently followed him through the darkness of the driveway to the small light of the front entrance. She looked up at him as he unclenched his jaw, softening his features immensely. He smiled down at her as he unlocked the front door, and Rey's heart fluttered. "Ben," she cooed. Upon hearing his name, the remnants of the nights' facade completely disappeared, and he chuckled. 

"Yes,  _ filthy little slut _ ?" It was his turn to mock her for what she wanted to be called in the bathroom, and she predictably responded with a punch in the arm. 

"Ow!" He rubbed his arm with a massive smile on his face and watched as she pushed the door open and walked in. "Where's my filthy slut going," he yelled out to her, to which she held up her middle finger as she turned the corner of the hallway. Quickly locking the door and turning off the front porch light, he tried to catch up to Rey, knowing where she was going. With much longer strides, he was able to catch up with her just as she made it to the bedroom. She stopped in her tracks and gasped when she saw the bed covered in roses. 

Rey smiled. "What is this for?"

"Well,  _ Mrs. Solo, _ " he emphasized her name and made his way to her, "when you told me what you wanted to do for our anniversary, I thought it would be nice if we ended the night...in a much more conventional way." Ben took her wedding ring out of her pocket and slid it back onto her finger as he wrapped his arms around her. 

"Now, if I recall correctly, you didn't want me to fuck you in the bathroom. You didn't say anything about when we got home." 

Rey could feel her excitement as her lower body tingled. 

They made their way to the bed still connected but had to let go of each other to take off their shoes. Rey slipped off her heels, undressed quickly, and hurried onto the bed. She watched with mild irritation as her husband slowly take off his suit. Ben smirked as he finally crawled his way to his eager wife, not caring if he crushed the roses on the bed. Positioned in front of her, he took his time pulling off her panties and spreading her legs. 

"If I knew pushing you around like that got you so wet, I would have started doing it sooner." But Ben didn't give her time to respond, he immediately brought his mouth to her and dragged his tongue from her clit down to her entrance. Rey let out a moan, not realizing how sensitive she was from the previous activities. She reveled in the sounds her husband's mouth was making against her and couldn't help grabbing onto his hair and rolling her hips against him. 

Without needing to say anything, Ben sensed that his wife was ready for his fingers and slipped one in very easily. He felt his bulge start to harden at the sensation of filling Rey up only with his finger. Ben took his time adding a second finger, so much so that by the time he had curled both fingers into her, she was tensing up on the edge of an orgasm. He kept his mouth on her clit as he continued working his two fingers into her, and loved the feeling of her squirming underneath him. 

"Ben," she moaned out his name as she bucked against him, "Ben, right there. Right there." Rey could feel her muscles contract and screamed out as Ben's tongue brought her over the edge. 

Ben stayed between her legs slurping up her juices, but when the sensation became too much for Rey, he moved on to kissing her inner thighs. He felt her close her knees around his head and took her meaning that she wanted him to join her up top. 

Ben rolled onto his side and pulled Rey into him, loving the way her body seemed to mold right into him. 

After both their heart rates and breathing settled, Rey asked what had been on her mind for a while. "Sooooo. Kylo Ren?" Ben laughed, hearing her say the name he had made up. 

"I don't know; it just fit the character. I was trying to go for mysterious and devilish. Was it too cheesy?" He nuzzled his nose into her hair that had come completely undone. "No, it was a nice touch. I probably wouldn't mind spending a couple more anniversaries with him," Rey said jokingly. Ben responded by bringing his hand up to her collarbone and grazing his fingers along her neck. "Well, next year is my turn to pick what we do, and I'm thinking college freshman Ben Solo goes to his sexy calculus professor's office hours looking for extra credit." They both laughed, but when Rey stayed quiet, Ben yawned and said his goodnight. 

"Goodnight, my love. Happy anniversary."

Rey turned over to face Ben, his face lit by the moonlight seeping into the room. She kissed him ever so lightly on the lips, and in the blink of an eye, she had flipped him onto his back, straddling over his lap. Ben looked up at her in confusion. "What are you doing?" 

"You don't think I didn't feel you getting hard again, did you," Rey responded coyly as she began to rock herself against him encouragingly. "Besides, it's only eleven," she looked over to the clock on their bedside table, "I still have one hour to do whatever I want." 


End file.
